Xtal (Substance)
Xtal is a substance seemingly created from nowhere, displaying aspects of other sorts of crystals, as well as being able to take on almost any color. This substance seems to be directly tied in with the Crystalline Chessmaster and Grand Crystalline Chessmaster classes. One of the most prominent aspects of Xtal is that it is nearly unable to be shattered by sound like other sorts of crystals, instead being able to absorb the sound and redirect it. The two major downfalls of this substance is the fact that it cannot absorb or hold any sorts of Mana, and is incredibly weak to a certain type of magic, though what this type of magic is, no one yet knows. Creation Though the exact whereabouts is unknown to where this substance was made, Xtal appeared all at once with the coming of a certain crystalmancer. While no one exactly knew where the strange crystals appeared from, they speculated that they were either signs of the Nephilim, or the signs of a new God that had appeared, as preached by a certain bystander who happened upon a large crowd regarding the crystals. After a despute between some Thraben guards and the preaching bystander, the crystalmancer revealed himself to them all and told them that they were only his creation, not signs of other such origin. Powers/Attributes The substance known as Xtal has many abilities and attributes, though most of these are only unlocked when in the hands of such Crystalline Chessmasters, either Grand or of the lower variety. Some of these powers are either for defence, offence, or even healing purposes. Some examples of the powers held within Xtal, in the hands of one of the types of Crystalline Chessmasters, are as following. *Portals: By a strange aspect present in Xtal, it is able to become a portal of sorts with another Xtal when in the right hands, and can be used to either make a quick escape or allow a whole party to move onward to other places. *Explosives: Another prominent feature of Xtal is its ability to either be highly explosive, or be disarmed as an explosive by Crystalline Chessmasters, effectively making this a power that can either harm an opponent, or be able to destroy structures to block progress by enemies. *Dust: In the hands of a Crystalline Chessmaster, Xtal is able to dissintigrate into dust-like particles, this form of Xtal is potentially deadly as it can be breathed into the lungs, and wreak havoc on the inner systems of creatures. *Diamond Hardness: Xtal shows the ability to be as hard as diamond, as well as resistant to cutting/slashing/hacking. *Elemental Attuned: Several forms of Xtal allow it the ability to mimic the proporties of other elements, some being able to shoot flames, others may shoot lightning, ect. This also goes to say that hits from elements that these attuned Xtal crystals are opposite to will be able to damage them. *Light/Darkness Absorption: Xtals when under control are able to absorb either Lights/Lasers and store the energy/redirect it, as well as a special type of Xtal that is able to absorb all light/darkness power in an area.